Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to radio frequency (RF) amplifiers with gate bias networks.
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) amplifier can use distributed amplifiers to amplify RF signals with improved linearity. The distributed amplifiers can be formed using field effect transistors (FETs) or bipolar transistors tailored for high frequency operation. For instance, a distributed amplifier can be fabricated using GaAs high-electron-mobility transistors (HEMTs) or SiC metal semiconductor FETs (MESFETs).
One application is power amplification. An RF amplifier can be used in a communication system to amplify an RF signal for transmission at an antenna or cable.